


Mirror Game

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Breaking Up & Making Up, Loneliness, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Not Actually Unrequited Love, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Max a toujours eu du mal avec les relations humaines dans la vie. Du mal à se donner entièrement, de dévoiler. Il sait que c'est à cause de son père. De ce qui lui a été inculqué, de ce qu'il y a dans sa tête.Et Dan finit par ne plus le supporter. Et Dan finit par le quitter. Pour aller auprès de Charles.Il ne sait pas ce qui lui fait le plus mal, il ne sait pas à quel stade de la douleur il est rendu honnêtement.Il fait de son mieux, il fait tout ce qu'il peut parce qu'il reste avec la putain de sensation de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans Daniel.Mais à quoi ça sert de se risquer dans un combat perdu d'avance ?A part à se blesser davantage, trop peut-être, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le supporte plus.Ou Daniel quitte Max et Max devient trop instable pour ne pas se faire du mal.





	Mirror Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [but it's hard when I hate myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268652) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)

— Non, Max. Non. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Tu es juste ... trop. Je te quitte, pour de vrai cette fois. C'est fini.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Aucun son n'arrive à quitter sa gorge. Quand la porte claque, il s'effondre juste au sol, ne pouvant croire ce qui vient d'arriver. Il ne pleure pas, ne peut même pas en pleurer.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, il aurait tellement dû s'y attendre putain. C'était déjà un miracle que Daniel soit resté aussi longtemps avec lui, pour lui. Qu'il ne l'ait pas quitté plus tôt.

Parce qu'à la fin, ils partent. Ils partent tous. Ils le laissent seul avec ses problèmes et le pire c'est qu'il ne peut pas les blâmer. Comment blâmer des gens qui ont raison ? C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, il ne les mérite jamais.

Quand quelqu'un s'approche de lui, il a du mal à lui accorder sa confiance. Il a mauvais caractère, c'est un pilote dangereux, trop agressif. On peut lui reprocher tellement de choses et, à la fin, il n'y a plus personne.

Il regarde ses mains tremblantes. Une sensation de lourdeur vient s'appuyer sur son estomac, presque comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti comme ça, peut-être trop.

Il se relève, trébuchant, a du mal à ne pas retomber à plusieurs reprises, réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre la salle de bain. Il vomit, dans les toilettes. Cela n'arrête pas le tremblement pour autant.

L'impression que tout se resserre autour de lui. Tout. Sa vision se trouble. Se concentrer sur sa respiration. Comme sa mère lui a si bien appris lorsqu'il a fait ses premières crises d'angoisse.

Un, deux, respire. Un deux, respire. Un deux respire. Undeux respire. Undeuxrespire. Undeux- oh putain.

Ses doigts agrippent l'évier de la salle de bain comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son reflet dans le miroir est assez mauvais. Visage pâle, blême, lèvres serrées, yeux rouges, le regard fou, cheveux en bataille.

Il laisse sa tête tomber en arrière, taper contre le mur à plusieurs reprises. Une fois, deux. Il veut juste que tout s'arrête. Hyperventilation. Les pires moments de sa vie.

Il se laisse tomber au sol, appréciant la froideur du carrelage. Laissant son malaise se dissiper de lui-même. Ses yeux se ferment. Concentré sur sa respiration. Juste un peu plus. Le silence l'écrase. Il n'y a pas un pour prendre soin de lui bien sûr. Il a juste-

Tu as juste chassé la dernière personne qui se souciait de toi.

Son regard tombe sur le rasoir posé bien en évidence sur l'étagère au dessus de lui. Ce serait si facile de le reprendre, si facile.

Comme à ses seize ans. Quand tout est devenu trop difficile à supporter alors il a accumulé les blessures et son père il ... son père il ... mon dieu, il lui a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Il lui a dit que chaque athlète avait sa propre manière de gérer son stress et que si cela lui permettait de rester stable alors ce n'était pas grave.

Des souvenirs douloureux, assez violents. Une cicatrice tracée dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse, presque invisible. Sur laquelle Dan a toujours posé un regard interrogateur et il n'a jamais osé rien dire.

Il sent qu'il pourrait s'effondrer.

Quand il se relève, il va un peu mieux. Peut-être. Il quitte la salle de bain dans l'optique de laisser derrière lui cette pièce en fracas qui a accueilli son désespoir.

Il ne sait pas qu'il peut encore tomber plus bas. Bien plus bas. Parce que lorsqu'on est en chute libre, il n'y a plus rien auquel on peut se raccrocher. On continue d'aller toujours plus bas, toujours plus profond.

Si les vidéos, les moments que son ancien petit-ami se sont accumulés avec Charles, il tâche de na pas y prêter attention. Il veut que ça ne fasse pas mal. Il veut être comme ce que les autres le décrivent, insensible. Froid. Ce n'est pas ses émotions qu'il voudrait jeter, c'est plus la peur, la tristesse, la douleur, le dégoût ... en fait c'est un bon récapitulatif de ses sentiments.

Il voit se profiler la première victoire du pilote Ferrari sous ses yeux et c'est un week-end compliqué. Plein d'émotions. La mort d'Anthoine est une piqûre de rappel pour lui; il n'est jamais à l'abri. S'il ne se tue pas lui-même, il pourrait aussi bien mourir au volant. Une passion, un poison.

Découvrir celui qui a été sien avec son rival le blesse d'une manière plus profonde. Ou moins. Il ne sait pas. Ses sens semblent varier, peut-être qu'il est lassé ?

Une fête pour célébrer ce Grand Prix. Tout le monde habillé plus ou moins bien. Le monégasque au milieu de la foule, régnant comme seul maître. Lui, à l'écart. Est-ce vraiment une surprise ? Sa solitude lui permet au moins d'avoir de l'ironie envers lui-même.

Il n'y a que des pilotes, c'est presque assez intime. Daniel arrive et prend le vainqueur par la taille, posant ses lèvres sur sa joues.   
Il détourne le regard.

La fin du monde n'arrive jamais quand on s'y attend. Enfin, ce n'est pas la fin « du » monde à proprement parler plus la fin d'un monde. La fin du sien. Il a l'impression que tout s'effrite autour de lui. Un trou pourrait tout aussi bien s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'avaler qu'il n'appellerait même pas à l'aide. Il s'en fout.

— Tu vas bien, Max ?

Lando le ramène à eux, à leur conversation et il lui offre un sourire tremblant comme excuse. Il a de nouveau envie de vomir. Seule bonne chose, ses mains ne tremblent pas. Pour l'instant.

— Oui, je ... désolé. J'ai totalement zooné.

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est que ça ?

— Oui, oui. Je te promets que je vais être plus attentif.

— Ce n'est pas ça le problème, tu sais.

Il n'aime pas quand la vérité est éclairée. Surtout quand elle est aussi moche, aussi sombre. Il pose son verre sur la table et passe une main sur son visage fatigué. Du mal à garder un sourire acceptable sur les lèvres.

— Les gens ne comprennent pas quand ils ne te connaissent pas. Mais je sais qu'en dépit de ton caractère, tu tais les choses qui sont importantes. Comme comment tu te sens ou à quel point tu es blessé.

— Ow. Rendez-moi Lando Norris s'il vous plaît. Qui êtes-vous, qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

— Ne joue pas l'idiot.

Il pourrait avoir vexé son camarade mais il voit bien que ce dernier sourit doucement, tristement. Sans savoir pourquoi leur conversation a pris une telle importance. Certains regards sont braqués sur eux. Il est mal à l'aise. Un rire brisé sort de sa bouche.

— Je ne peux pas. Aujourd'hui comme d'habitude, on doit jouer au jeu du miroir et prétendre aller bien. Montrer ses faiblesses, c'est se mettre en danger. Je détester prêcher ces valeurs, je déteste mon père pour ça et je me déteste moi-même. Mais je ...

Il ne peut plus supporter le regard perçant de son ami, deux ans plus jeune que lui et semblant en bien meilleure forme. Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains qui commencent à trembler. Il serre les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair pour s'arrêter.

— ...je ne peux pas tout supporter je crois. Et si je continue d'aller plus bas, je ne saurais probablement pas demander de l'aide. Pardon.

Il s'éclipse assez rapidement à cette soirée.   
Mais ce n'est pas ce soir-là que tout dérape. Enfin, si. Sa vie a pris une tournure quasi dramatique et il commence à ne plus être capable de vivre correctement.

Lors des qualifications du Grand Prix suivant. Il se souvient de s'être isolé. Il se souvient d'avoir cherché le silence et la solitude. Il se souvient d'avoir fait une violente crise d'angoisse juste après les séances de qualification. Cependant ...

Son retour à l'hôtel est dans un flou total. Il se revoit, d'un point de vue presque extérieur. Sensation que ce n'est pas lui. Que tout n'est qu'un vaste mensonge. Qu'il va fermer les yeux et se réveiller ailleurs. Se réveiller dans les bras de Daniel qui lui murmurera que tout va bien.

Non.

Tout est blanc autour de lui. La salle de bain est d'un blanc éclatant qui lui explose la rétine. Son bras gauche est en sang. Martyrisé par des longues coupures. Sa main tient la lame. Du rouge partout. Qui salit cette pureté. Il a replongé.

— Merde, merde, merde !

Il éponge le sang avec une serviette mais cela s'avère être une très mauvaise idée puisque cette dernière vire au carmin. A genoux, il se sent désemparé et un rire franc s'échappe de ses lèvres. On dirait qu'il a commis un meurtre. Non ... il a commis un meurtre.

Il est en train de se tuer après tout. À petit feu. Il a commencé aujourd'hui. Il ne sait pas quand ça se finira et comment surtout.

Max trouve la trousse de premiers secours assez vite. Il désinfecte les plaies et grimace. Quatre traits. Il est un peu plus long à faire un bandage mais ne semble pas avoir perdu la main pour ce genre de choses. A-t-il toujours été aussi bon pour camoufler ses blessures ?

Il respire un bon coup et finit de nettoyer la salle de bain. Il y a une réunion stratégique. Il espère que sa perte de conscience n'a pas duré trop longtemps. On est en fin d'été et la chaleur est assez persistante. Il est aussi le genre de personne à mettre des t-shirt, il suppose qu'il fera exception.

Autant dire que le lendemain ne se passe pas bien. Sa combinaison semble serrer trop son avant-bras et il a la sensation que ses coupures le démangent. Il joue impassible. Il finit huitième et tout ce qu'il peut de dire pendant la course c'est : putain, putain, j'ai recommencé à saigner.

Il en est certain. Il sent ses forces l'abandonner. Une anémie. Il sort de sa voiture, engourdi. Voit Alex se diriger vers lui, semblant assez inquiet.

— Ça va ?

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— La course je suppose.

— Ah oui, la course. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas génial mais ça va.

Son soulagement parce qu'il a pensé que son coéquipier parlait d'autre chose. Ce dernier fronce d'ailleurs les sourcils à sa réponse mais il ne s'en soucie même pas, sa seule priorité étant de vérifier ses plaies, changer ses bandages, arrêter l'écoulement avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

— Je dois y aller, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Et parce qu'il a tout prévu, il a amené sa trousse de premiers secours dans ses affaires. Il espérait être tranquille mais ses coupes doivent être trop récentes pour avoir eu le temps de cicatriser correctement.

Les pansements sont effectivement tâchés de sang. Il les change rapidement et sort. Il a vraiment besoin de manger quelque chose pour se ressourcer.

— Max ?

Il se fige. L'impression d'avoir mal entendu ou d'avoir imaginé cette voix. Il pose sa main sur son bras gauche dans un geste protecteur et inspire profondément avant de se retourner.

— Dan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne sort plus ensemble qu'on ne doit pas se voir. On est toujours amis.

Il réprime son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Le pilote Renault n'a pas changé, même boucles brunes, même regard pétillant, même sourire chaleureux. Un vrai soleil.   
Dont il ne peut plus supporter la proximité.

— Si tu le dis. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sinon ?

— Je suis venu voir comment tu allais après la course.

— Bien parfaitement bien. La conversation est finie, c'est bon ?

Il se décale, cherchant dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone. Il a besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui.

— Le résultat te va ? Tu n'as pas ...

Il hausse les épaules. Le visage de l'australien s'assombrit, quelque chose de triste visible dans ses yeux.

— Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux parce que je sors avec Charles et que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est plus ensemble mais je-

— Oui, oui. Il te rend heureux c'est ça ? Il t'apporte de la stabilité, de la sûreté. Il réussit probablement partout où j'ai échoué, il est parfait, doux là où j'étais agressif et ne faisait que te pousser à bout. C'est bon ?

Une ironie froide qui découle de ses mots. Il ne s'en soucie pas. Il ne dira pas combien ça le blesse, combien il se sent mal et combien il aurait aimé être assez. Il ne lui dit pas ces crises qui sont de retour, de descente ou encore les coupures qui ornent en ce moment même ses bras. Le visage de son ancien coéquipier s'est fermé.

— D'accord.

Il tourne les talons et s'en va. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Il est juste totalement hors de lui. Hors de propos. Plein de rage, de douleur. Il voudrait tout oublier.

Quand il n'y a plus que ça entre eux, c'est que c'est probablement réellement fini. Il sait qu'il a déçu Daniel qui s'est probablement attendu à une vrai réponse. Tant pis. De toute façon il ne peut pas lui permettra d'avoir des regrets. Il doit le laisser s'en aller. Et lui passera à autre chose. Ou mourra.

Il trouve Lando plus loin. Enfin, ce dernier est avec Carlos alors il hésite à le déranger. Mais le plus jeune s'illumine en le voyant et vient directement à sa rencontre.

— Max ! Tu vas bien ?

— Et toi ?

— C'est mieux que la dernière fois on va dire. Mais tu es parti précipitamment la dernière fois. J'ai peur pour toi, dis-moi ...

Le britannique se recule, l'examinant de loin avant de se saisir de son bras gauche et de soulever la manche légèrement. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir.

— Non ... tu n'es pas rendu à ce point ? S'il te plaît, tu ...

— Lanno, amor, tu ... oh Max.

Il lance un regard amusé au-dit qui rougit.

— Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous avez quelque chose à faire.

À quel point la solitude se ressent ?   
Il aimerait revoir un peu sa mère et sa sœur, il n'a pas eu le temps. Son père lui manque moins par contre. Il ne veut pas se prendre des réflexions sur sa conduite, il n'en a pas besoin. Il l'évite au maximum.

Une troisième place, une quatrième place, une course non finie.  
Et des marques qui s'accumulent ou disparaissent au fur et à mesure sur son corps.

Daniel et Charles ... eh bien ce sont le couple parfait pas vrai ? Aimants, adorables, très soudés.   
Il ferme les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, ne plus jamais les voir. Sa volonté semble s'effilocher au fur et à mesure. Les critiques le laissent usé jusqu'à la moelle.

Une sixième place, il atteint le bord du vide. Il reste dans sa loge à la fin. Lando vient le voir. Ils ne parlent pas. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Les mots sont superflus et ne changeraient rien. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il veut voir et ce n'est pas ses mots qu'il veut entendre. Ils le savent tous les deux.   
Il est bien loin.

Son ami sort finalement de la salle, le laissant allongé sur le canapé, regardant le vide. Il l'entend sortir. Il l'entend entretenir une conversation avec quelqu'un à sa porte apparemment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Dan ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille vraiment te voir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis venu pour savoir comment il allait.

Sur la défensive. Cela ressemble bien au britannique qui tente de le protéger. C'est adorable de sa part.

— Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien. Tu es heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se reposait sur toi et tu es parti.

— Quoi ? Mais s'il avait besoin de moi, il l'aurait dit, il ...

— Vraiment ? Tu le connais mieux que ça, Dan. Il ne veut pas détruire ton bonheur alors il se détruit lui-même. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

La conversation semble se finir. Max soupire longuement. Il ne se sent même plus légitime de voir l'australien. Ce garçon qui a réussi à faire ressortir le meilleur de lui. Il ne veut pas être vu aussi bas.

Si une victoire doit être fêtée. Si son absence est obligée alors il sera là. Impassible. Mort à l'intérieur. Vide. Ses yeux parcourent toute la pièce et il veut juste sortir de la foule. De la salle. Il récupère un verre, espérant que l'alcool l'aide à faire mieux passer la soirée.

— Mais tu n'as rien à dire à propos de ça ? Tu l'as aimé quand même ou non au final ?

— Bien sûr. Ce n'est même pas quelque chose que je nie. C'est juste ... différent. Je ne sais pas s'il a souffert autant de moi. Parfois j'avais l'impression que j'étais le seul à m'en soucier. J'ai toujours détesté qu'il ne se confie pas à moi.

Encore. Daniel. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas entendre. Le compte-rendu de leur relation ? Pathétique. Est-ce qu'il est masochiste pour rester là ?

— Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas fallu que je lui accorde plus de temps. Je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute.

— Est-ce que tu blagues ? Tu es enfin sorti de cette relation de misère, ce n'est pas pour faire marche arrière. Tu as Charles maintenant.

— Oui tu ... tu as raison.

Il s'éloigne de la scène. Sa mémoire joue un souvenir heureux qu'il ne récupérera pas d'un temps qu'il ne reverra apparemment plus jamais.

Il se souvient des longues soirées allongés l'un contre l'autre, à se raconter des histoires, à jouer à FIFA ou simplement rester dans le silence, se sentir aimé. N'était-ce que des illusions ?

Puisqu'il se souvient encore du goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes, des petits détails lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et des sourires lumineux qui lui ont été pendant longtemps adressés.

Max a enchaîné Dan à lui un certain temps, espérant que cela suffirait pour qu'il reste. Il s'est encore fait défaut. Ce n'est pas ça dont rêvait le plus âgé mais avec le recul il ne sait même pas s'il aurait pu le lui offrir.   
Il doute même maintenant qu'il ait jamais été assez pour cet homme.   
Et tous ceux avant lui.

À nouveau un retour à l'hôtel rapide. À nouveau sans avertir personne. À nouveau la folie brillant dans son regard. Mexique. Pour en finir ? Il n'a jamais pensé à la fin mais cela lui semble une douce promesse. Quelque chose d'inattendu, d'inespéré.

Parce que parfois on ne peut remédier à la solitude. Parce que parfois il n'y a personne pour nous sauver de la chute. Parce que parfois on veut juste arrêter de souffrir.  
Il prend la lame et coupe.

Précisément. Le long de ses avant-bras, dépassant certaines blessures déjà marquées. Il ouvre sa peau brutalement et surtout profondément. Appuie comme il n'a jamais appuyé. Et le sang coule en cascade, il n'est pas anesthésié, a du mal à ne pas lâcher des grognements de douleur.

Il y a beaucoup trop de rouge. Et une nouvelle fois un contraste avec le blanc trop éclatant de la salle de bain. Il se laisse glisser contre le mur, laissant une flaque se former sous lui et ferme les yeux. Quelque part, il retrouve les jours d'autant, le passé.  
Quelque part, il est plus heureux comme ça.

Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, pour la première fois sincère depuis longtemps.

**Yeah, late nights get the best of me**   
**They know how to get to me**   
**Suicide thoughts come and go like a guest to me**   
**But I don't wanna die, I just wanna get relief**   
**So don't talk to me like you think I'm so successful**   
**What is success when hope has left you?**   
**I am not a spokesman, I'm a broken record**   
**Sick of doin' interviews 'cause I hate myself, agh!**   
**Come across like it's so easy**   
**But I feel like you don't need me**   
**When I feel like you don't need me**   
**Then I feel like you don't see me**   
**And my life has no meaning**

**Ouais, les nuits tardives tirent le meilleur de moi**   
**Elles savent comment m'avoir**   
**Les pensées vont et viennent comme un de mes invités**   
**Mais je ne veux pas mourir, je veux juste être soulagé**   
**Alors ne me parle pas comme si tu pensais que j'étais si plein de succès**   
**Qu'en est-il du succès quand l'espoir t'a laissé ?**   
**Je ne suis pas un rappeur, je suis un disque brisé**   
**Qui en a marre de faire des interviews parce que je me déteste, agh !**   
**Me rencontrant comme si c'était si facile**   
**Mais je me sens comme si tu n'avais pas besoin de moi**   
**Quand je me sens comme si tu n'avais pas besoin de moi**   
**Alors je me sens comme si tu ne me voyais pas**   
**Et ma vie n'a aucun sens**

Parce qu'ils comment et finissent ensemble, pas vrai ? C'est Daniel qui trouve Max.

Le choc s'empare de lui. Il se précipite à ses côtés, le soulevant sur ses genoux. Son pouls est faible, ralenti. Il appelle une ambulance, son premier réflexe. Il a du mal à dire la vérité, il a du mal à parler de ce qu'ils ont ignoré pendant aussi longtemps.

Il a toujours attendu que le néerlandais soit là pour qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation, pour qu'il puisse lui reprocher des choses, l'échec de leur relation et prétendre qu'il n'a pas ce goût amer dans la bouche. Ces regrets.

Mais le plus jeune n'est plus là.

Il l'observe de l'autre côté de la vitre, allongé sur son lit, pâle, maladif, longs bandages enroulés autour de ses bras. Le médecin est venu le voir après le bloc, lui a parlé de toutes les autres marques.

Il doit s'armer de courage pour rentrer dans la chambre. Il déplore l'état de son garçon, état qu'il sait qu'il a causé d'une certaine manière. Il a du mal à croire cela. À le voir aussi affaibli, aussi morne, sombre. Perdu. Il a du mal à reconnaître le Verstappen jeune et plein de fougue, au regard joueur et lumineux

Non. Depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-il plus vu pleinement heureux ?

Il frissonne au souvenir de sa découverte. Le sourire soulagé posé sur ses lèvres. Dans un état ... il aurait pu le perdre. C'est une pensée qui ne quitte pas son esprit et il a mal rien que d'y penser davantage.

Silencieux. Ses pas résonnent presque dans la chambre. Il prend place sur une chaise, à l'écart du lui. Face aux iris bleus, froids, vides.

— Non ... pas toi Daniel. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je ne voulais pas ... je voulais tout arrêter.

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois faire. Enfin, Maxy, tu es jeune ! Tu as la vie devant toi, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état-là. Je préfère te voir vivant et heureux ...

— Mais enfin comment être heureux, Dan ? Ça vaudrait dire gâcher ton bonheur à toi. Je t'ai vu avec Charles, tu étais bien. Tu as vu ce qu'il est advenu de nous ? J'aurais dû pouvoir passer au-dessus de ça. Je suis trop faible peut-être.

Il approche sa main pour la passer sur sa joue. Un geste doux. Parce qu'il l'aime toujours, il ne cessera jamais de l'aimer c'est sûr. Il ne regrettera pas de l'avoir suivi à cette soirée, de l'avoir sauvé. Il s'en serait voulu de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Contexte simple. La discussion avec son ami a éclairé un point. Il devait avoir une conversation avec Max rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça, pour toujours. Parce qu'il aurait la sensation de ne jamais pouvoir avancé.

Oui, il sortait avec Charles. Oui il était heureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à être avec lui et prétendre être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sûr qu'il l'aime aussi le monégasque mais ce ne sera pas pareil.

Alors quand il a appris que ce dernier était rentré à son hôtel, il avait obtenu l'adresse d'Alex et était allé après le plus jeune. Un numéro auprès de l'accueil pour obtenir les clés mais la porte n'était même pas fermée. Ni celle de la chambre, ni celle de la salle de bain.

— Pas trop faible. Tu n'es pas faible. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû être là quand même.

— Non ! Arrête ça. Tu vas te sentir coupable de choses qui ne sont pas de ta faute. Je ne peux pas t'enchaîner à moi. Tu vois bien que si je disparaissais, tu n'aurais plus de problèmes.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, agacé, et pour faire taire l'insolent, il vient l'embrasser avec ferveur et fermeté. Un contact qui lui a manqué. Quand il recule, son compagnon a viré au rouge.

— Tu ... tu ... pourquoi ?

— Je dois être idiot moi aussi. Je ne peux pas me satisfaire de Charles quand je ne veux que toi. Parce que tu m'as manqué. Parce que je t'aime toujours.

Il ne s'attend pas à ce que ses mots soient si forts. Il voit les yeux du pilote RedBull se remplirent de larmes. Ce dernier se réfugie dans ses bras, se blottit contre sa poitrine.

— Je pensais que c'était impossible. Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Je t'aime, Dan, je t'aime tellement. Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi, c'est si pitoyable.

Une douce chaleur s'allume en lui à ces propos. Il passe une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Embrasse son front pour tenter de le calmer.

— Je me sentais abandonné. Mes crises sont revenues. Tout allait mal, j'arrivais même pas à piloter correctement. Les critiques, les gens autour de moi ... tout allait trop vite. Je revenais au point de départ, j'étais si seul. Et c'était la seule solution pour avoir du contrôle sur moi-même.

Cela lui serre le cœur car Max a toujours eu du mal à se confier alors pour sortir aussi facilement de telles choses c'est que cela ne va pas du tout.

— Cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Tu t'es fais du mal. Tu t'étais déjà fait du mal pas vrai ?

Il se souvient de la cicatrice à l'intérieur de la cuisse, peu marquée mais quand même là. Une trace d'un passé lourd dont son néerlandais en avait peur.

— Quand j'étais adolescent ... il y avait trop d'attentes et j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mon père s'en foutait, tant que je faisais des bons résultats. Personne n'était au courant, personne ne s'en souciait. 

Que dire dans ce genre de situation ? Il aimerait lui assurer qu'il est là, qu'il s'en soucie, mais il a été absent trop longtemps. Il ne sait pas si ses mots vont l'attendre, il ne sait pas si ses promesses seront assez. 

Il se sent impuissant. Les gestes sont parfois plus forts que les mots. Il espère beaucoup. Alors il vient embrasser son ancien coéquipier avec douceur et tendresse.

— On va y remédier. Ensemble. Je ne te quitterais plus, Maxy. Je te le promets. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est vrai. On trouvera un moyen. Je t'aime fort, je ne te laisserais plus tomber.

Tout contre lui, son protégé a un petit soupir. 

Daniel le ramène avec lui. Chez lui. Il le surveille constamment. Une convalescence. Il veut refuser sa participation au Grand Prix des Etats-Unis mais bien entendu son entêtement finit par le fatiguer et avoir raison de lui.

Et ça va un peu mieux, un peu moins mal. La vie ne peut pas toujours être positive, il suppose. Cependant, il fait en sorte de donner du temps au plus jeune, parce que le temps est souvent le meilleur remède pour guérir les blessures.

Il rompt avec Charles. Cela se fait simplement. D'une certaine manière, le monégasque a compris ce qui s'est passé et n'en fait pas une si grande histoire. Il se demande si leur romance n'a été qu'un acte délibéré dans la course à la rivalité entre Leclerc-Verstappen.

Il gère chacune des crises de Max jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent. Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles. Il a des moments où il se sent lui-même craquer. Et les choses se renversent. Et c'est l'autre pilote qui le tient dans ses bras.

Ils progressent. Ils sont en attente. Ils s'aiment aussi, quand même. Puisqu'ils se retrouvent l'un et l'autre. Tempêtes. Accalmies.

Ces moments où il sert son néerlandais fort dans ses bras, devant la télé, sans qu'il n'ait forcément besoin de parler, enfin complet, c'est là qu'il se rend compte d'à quel point il est heureux de l'avoir sauvé.

Il l'aime. 

Ils guérissent.

Aux yeux du monde entier, rien ne s'est passé. C'est juste un jour comme les autres, au milieu d'une semaine comme les autres. Pour eux c'est plus que ça.

Ils échangent un dernier regard avant de fermer la visière de leur casque, repartant pour une nouvelle course, sous les regards attentifs de foules. Foules qui ne sauront jamais ce qu'ils ont traversé.

C'est reparti pour l'éternel jeu du miroir.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vu trop de ship Charles/Daniel en ce moment, honnêtement ! Et trop de fics où Max état à contempler les restes de sa relation avec Daniel, seul. Alors j'ai voulu faire une reverse. Un où Max ne le supportait pas. Et ça a donné ... ça. J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
